


Albus Severus and the Demon King

by p0stScriptum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Kyou Kara Maou!, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Language, Prophecy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0stScriptum/pseuds/p0stScriptum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry Potter with elements of Nanatsu no Taizai, Hataraku Maō-sama! and Kyo Kara Maoh! <br/>Expect many OC’s.</p><p>Humans, Witches, Giants, Fairies, Demons, and Ancient Gods & Goddesses... Wayward magic sends Al to a strange fantastical world in the midst of a war. Worse still, people keep trying to kill him because he resembles the missing Demon King. His only hope is to gather the seven legendary guardians of the last Maoh (demon king) in an effort to figure out what happened to the fearsome king, and maybe along the way he’ll find a way to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Severus and the Demon King

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim ownership of any of the listed fandoms or characters aside from my own original characters. Also, please keep in mind that this is a fanfic set in an Alternate Universe, so I am exercising the right to do whatever I want with this story. Basically I love Harry Potter, I like these fandoms, and I like making OC's, so I've mashed them all together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus lives in the shadow of his father's legacy. The fact that he's named after two previous headmasters of Hogwarts doesn't help things at all. Of course, he had to be in Slytherin. Thanks for nothing, stupid sorting hat. He didn't think things could get any worse, but things are about to get much, much worse...

Albus Severus was born on the second day of February in the year of 2006. He is the second-born son and the middle child of his family. Two seems to be his number. His brother James was born two years before him, and his little sister Lily was born two years after. He was named after two past Hogwarts headmasters. He has two pets: an owl and a ferret. He is ambidextrous, able to write with both hands, but try and make him dance and he has two left feet.

People say that he is like a second Harry Potter because he looks so much like his dad. Sometimes people joke and call him Harry 2.0, but he isn’t his dad. This fact was made abundantly clear to everyone when he was sorted into Slytherin on his first night at Hogwarts.

Al had begged the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor, the house of the brave, where his father, mother, brother, aunt, uncle and godfather all had been sorted. Nevertheless, the traitorous hat had still yelled out “Slytherin!”

James has been insufferable ever since.

Now it is October 31, the day of the Halloween feast and the end of his second month at Hogwarts. Al really should have known that something bad was going to happen.  

* * *

 

He woke up feeling tired, like he had every other morning since he started school at Hogwarts. Al doesn’t sleep well at school. Maybe it is because he misses home or maybe it is because of the eerie feeling that permeates the Slytherin dorms. Most likely it is because he’s freaking out – all the damn time. Whatever the reason, Al wakes up that morning with dark circles under his eyes.

The past two months have been stressful. He doesn’t have trouble learning spells. Wand-based magic comes easily to him. However, Al certainly hadn’t been expecting to have so much difficulty learning potions. It’s just like cooking, isn’t it? Granted, Al has never cooked anything in his life, but it shouldn’t be so hard. His dad does it all the time…

The real source of his stress, though, comes from interacting with other students. The news of his sorting made the front page of the Daily Prophet. People whisper about him in the halls now. They stare and prod at him with barbed comments.

“The son of the Wizarding World’s savior – a Slytherin! Can you believe it?”

“Knew he was rotten the moment I saw him.”

“Poor Harry, though.”

“There’s always one, you know. In every family, there’s always that one who goes bad.”

Al knows that his dad doesn’t think any less of him, and neither does his mother. Aunt Hermione will understand. Uncle Ron might be a little petulant for a while, but he’ll get over it, too. The rest of his family will support him unconditionally. He can at least count on that.

Al doesn’t count his brother. James is a twat and Al doesn’t care what he thinks.

The rest of the Slytherins don’t seem to know what to do with Al. That first night they had been amiable and welcoming enough, but Al had been too busy freaking out to pay them much attention. By the time he’d calmed down enough to actually seek out companionship, his year mates had already split off into their own groups of friends. Even worse is the way the upper year Slytherins look at him as if he’s a puny insect, utterly unimportant and actually a bit disappointing.

Al can sort of understand why the upper years dislike him, objectively speaking. He hasn’t shown any special talent or noteworthy ambition. All they have seen from him is his anxiety. Not to mention he’d probably made his disappointment at being made Slytherin quite obvious.

The Slytherin house’s reputation is on shaky ground, though it is slowly but surely regaining its former glory. Only the most ambitious go to Slytherin. The ones who have big plans for the future. The ones who want to be great. That Al doesn’t seem to be on board with the whole “revive Slytherin to its former glory” bandwagon puts him on the whole of Slytherins house’s bad side.

They see no benefit from his presence. He is useless to them.

At least there is house loyalty. When in the company of other houses, especially Gryffindor, the Slytherins put up a united front. His year mates go out of their way to make sure that Al isn’t left on his own to fend off the hungry lions. Unfortunately, this might actually be doing him more harm than good. He obviously has no true friends in Slytherin, and if things kept going like they are then he would have no friends in any other house either. 

Al feels like he has no place at all.

That’s okay. Whatever. He doesn’t need them. He’ll make do with what he can get.

The library has become his sanctuary. It’s the only place he can go to escape unwanted attention. He also often meets up here to study with his cousin Rose after classes. She is his saving grace in these turbulent times. His cousin was sorted into Ravenclaw, just as he’d predicted (Lily so owed him ten bucks), and she gets on well with her year mates but she still makes time for Al. He is grateful. Hogwarts would be so much lonelier without Rose’s easy companionship.

She even tutors him in Potions, which is help that he desperately needs.

Rose isn’t at their table when he gets to the library, though this is to be expected since she’d informed him the previous evening that she planned on spending some time with her new friends today. Still, Al has grown accustomed to the reassuring quietness of the library. He settles down alone at a secluded table in the back to read – away from prying eyes.

His peace and quiet is interrupted by an older boy in Slytherin robes dropping a pile of books on his table. Al jumps in surprise, staring wide-eyed up at the handsome auburn-haired upper year who, upon closer inspection, is wearing a prefect badge.

“Um – hello?” Al ventures uncertainly.

The older Slytherin frowns down at him and says, “Hey, firstie. I’ve got somewhere to be, so you wouldn’t mind putting my books back, would you?”

“What?”

“Good on you, mate,” the Slytherin prefect drawls smugly.

Al is outraged when the prefect walks away.

“Hey – wait! I’m not putting these away for you, arseho-”

At the sharp look he receives from the librarian peeking around the corner of a bookshelf, he nearly swallows his tongue. The librarian is a scary woman. She cares about nothing but the books in the library and is distinctly unpleasant to the students. Deface her books in any way or cause a disruption in the library and you are at her mercy. Al is pleased to be able to say that he has never angered her, and he’d quite like to keep it that way.

He clears his throat nervously. The prefect is already gone, so Al has no choice but to put away the books himself or he’ll forever be on the librarian’s bad side for daring to leave books lying around unattended (even though he’s fairly sure they’re charmed to return to their places on their own after a certain amount of time).

“Stupid prefect,” he mumbles unhappily under his breath as he gathers the books together. “Who does he think he is?”

It takes him a while to locate the proper shelves where the books belong. At long last, there is only one book left: “Gobbledygook: Guide to Goblin Talk.” Why the Slytherin prefect had needed this book is beyond Al, unless the teen plans on becoming a curse-breaker or liaison for Gringotts. Shoving the thought aside, he tracks the serial number listed on the spine of the book to the proper shelf only to discover that, of course, this book has to belong at the very top of one of the highest bookshelves.

Al hesitantly eyes the ladder. It was probably charmed to keep people from falling off. With that knowledge in mind, he tucks the book under his arm and begins to climb. When he runs out of ladder, he’s conveniently right where he needs to be to put the book back in its place. Signing in relief, he slides the book between a Dragon Encyclopedia and a black leather book labeled “Brittania: Legends of Old.”

Mission complete!

He chances a glance down and realizes this is a mistake when his head starts to spin. Clutching desperately at the ladder, Al curses his childish fear. His dad had been a Quidditch champion during his Hogwarts years! James is a natural in the air! Merlin, his mum even used to play Quidditch professionally! Why is he so afraid of heights?

Breathing in and out, he focuses his vision on the books to distract himself from the great distance below. There it is: “Gobbledygook: Guide to Goblin Talk.” This stupid book is the cause of his current situation. No, he reminds himself, the prefect is to blame. That slimy snake…

Something catches his attention – a shimmering of movement – and he watches in shock as the letters on the book labeled “Brittania: Legends of Old” rearrange, morphing until the title now reads: “Demon King Al.” He blinks a few times, but the title remains.

“Is this some kind of joke?” he asks aloud.

The librarians shrill voice answers him, “Hey, boy, are you looking for something?”

Startled, Al nearly loses his balance. He quickly answers, shouting out a negative affirmation a little more forcefully than he intended.

“Then get down from there!” she screeches. “Go on – get down!”

Al steadies himself, heart beating fast against his ribcage, and tentatively lowers himself down to the rung below, one foot after the other. The rung held solid beneath his feet. Okay. He can do this… Before he takes another step down, though, he glances back up at the curious leather book labeled: “Demon King Al.”

“Eh, what the hell,” he mutters, grabbing the book and tucking it under his arm.

* * *

The Halloween feast goes just as he’d expected. He attempts to converse with the kids sitting around him to no avail. Al just isn’t good at small talk, and he knows of no topics that would be of mutual interest to the other Slytherins. Quidditch, maybe? Al hates Quidditch…

Later that night when his dorm mates have gone to sleep, Al sits on his four-poster bed with the curtains closed, wand-tip lit with a “Lumos” (the first spell he’d tried when he got to Hogwarts), and pulls the mysterious black leather book out of his bag.

“Alright, book, tell me your secrets.”

He’d always been a bit of a bookworm. It’s why he and Rose got along so well. Books are just so much easier to understand than people, and they ask for nothing in return. They just give, and they’re always there when needed. There’s structure to them – entertainment, charming characters and adventure. Al loves being regaled with epic stories…

He loves to read. Why couldn’t he have been a Ravenclaw instead?

“Let it go, Al,” he chastises himself.

What matters presently is that he has a feeling this book isn’t like any other. It’s special somehow. Just what kind of wonders will it hold inside?

The title has changed. Now it reads: “The Holy War.”

“Holy War?” Al says. “Sounds interesting.”

Just as he is about to pull back the cover, the title shifts again, letters reforming to spell: “Rise and Fall of the Holy Knights.”

Al huffs at the books indecisiveness. “Can’t make your mind up, can you? In my experience, it’s best to just pick something and stick with it.”

He wasn’t expecting the book to suddenly flip itself open to the title page where “The Disappearance of Maoh” is printed in bold black script.

“Well, alright. Good job,” Al congratulates.

He flips to the next page, and then the next, and the next. Al’s frown grows more and more prominent with each page turned.

“All the pages are blank!” he accuses. “What kind of joke are you trying to pull, huh?”

Al starts to close the misleading book, but stops when he notices words start scrawling across the blank page:

        _Find the Seven._

“The Seven what?” he wonders.

He doesn’t have time to contemplate further, because the next moment he feels a sharp tug and then everything is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. *evil cackling* Muahahahahaha...


End file.
